User blog:NightFalcon9004/BasaltWolf vs NightFalcon
So yeah. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF- NightFalcon: Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (grabs mic) Say sayonara and goodbye, Ba-Salty Fry. I'll silence your cries Putting you out of your misery with silver bullet rhymes I'll have this Beyblade top spinning straight down to rock bottom Causing such a hard fall, you'll become the Scenes of Autumn You've been beaten once by my son, beaten twice by Shaun But if you think you can pass for nothing a third time, you thought wrong! At least I can get through a round without going by default! I'm having this rabid wolf shot down, make him crack like basalt! BasaltWolf: Seriously, us having a rematch? Geez, you really like asking for trouble. I kicked your ass the last time, and THAT wasn’t even enjoyable I’m sick of this Night, victory against me is something you’ll never acquire And I still think you pulled off a Rebekah to get all your votes against Fire. I’d say stuff about how Sierra's better than you, but everyone else has done it. And so what if Pixel defeated this wolf? The fact that his father can’t is pathetic. You seem to have gotten rusty in rapping. Give up dude, you’re pain will be quickened. And now you decided to change your name? Well change it again, and rename it NightChicken. NightFalcon: You can forget you were ever here like chat from the start You'll howl in pain with your Wolf gang, I'mma taze ya like Mozart Then take your duplicates here so I can crush them all like Devil's Even with this quadruplet of douches, you can't reach my level One of you is bad enough, so just disable your clones A Positive Fourever alone Cubone thinking he'll win must be stoned You make Boredom on the Wiki and your fanmade series was BS Think you're great with 20 YouTube subs? No one would want to see this! You're demoted and can't face it, I'm voted fan favorite Taming and flaming this bitch, give him a ban and savor it I'll freeze you in Chrome, Wolfy, while I'm on Firefox making your roast Unlike Loygan, you'll lose this tourney as you did your spot as host! BasaltWolf: For your information, I LET Meat host the rest of the tourney Your silver bullets won’t hurt me, You battled 2 asians, and you were left lyrically burning You think that you can beat me just because Mr. Shulk can? But I’m getting pretty bored rap battling this wannabe Captain Falcon You used to be cool, but then you got banned, and then you turned into an asshole Not including all of his sockpuppets, you were banned more times than Devil You’re completely frightened to lose, you always make your second verse longer than your first Or at least something like that, I mean, why the fucking 32-line long verse ?! And another thing to add, this isn’t the ERB wiki bub. I have more power than you do here, I can easily kick you out of the nightclub You’re already married to Sierra, so what are even doing in this tourney Night? “I just sign in to beat everyone else's ass”...that shouldn’t be allowed for this tourney, right? WHO WON? Vote in the comments. Category:Blog posts